Promises
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: Something they will never admit to anyone else, is that Sollux and Eridan used to be friends. And with nothing left to lose, Eridan intended to show Sollux it wasn't his fault that it ended.


A/N - Just a little drabbly fluffy thing with Sollux and Eridan.

Oh yeah. And Sadstuck trigger warning. XD

~DeathlyFlames

EDIT:: Fixed a couple things. I said fuck the quirks and I made the dialogue more consistent. I also fixed a few spelling errors.

* * *

"Hey, Sol?"

"Yeah, Eridan?"

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Nevermind."

"Then fuck off, fishstick."

Eridan sighed and left the chat. He didn't know why he thought Sollux would remember. Granted, it had been a long time, at least three sweeps, but Eridan still wished things could go back to the way they were.

_'Sollux!' Eridan shouted at the newly built hive in front of him. A horned head poked itself out of the door and looked at him in amazement._

_ 'Eridan?' he asked curiously._

_ 'Yeah, dummy, who else?' Eridan laughed as the psionic troll leapt out of the doorway and tackled him to the ground, sending both of them tumbling into the dirt. They laughed as they rolled on the lawnring. Sollux wrapped his arms around the seadweller and hugged him tight._

_ 'I was worried, you know, that you didn't make it. Through the trials that is.'_

_ Eridan just smiled at him._

_ 'Why would you be worried? I am amazing after all.' And they laughed again when the psionic punched his arm._

Eridan wanted to kick himself. He should have seen it coming. He knew how much time Feferi and Sollux were spending together. All the signs were there. But he didn't want to believe it. It wasn't until Fef messaged him saying it was all over, that Eridan really grasped the situation. He was alone.

Sometimes he would try and talk to Sollux and Fef, to mend what he had apparently broken. And yet, it yielded the same result.

"Look, Eridan. You're pathetic. I hate you, Fef hates you, and even your Lusus hates you. Why don't you just go away?"

Yeah, why didn't he go away? He knew Sollux was right, and yet he still persisted. Maybe he hoped that one day he would remember.

_Eridan sat underneath the tree that was outside his hive. It was right next to the ocean. He loved living right in the middle of both worlds. With Feferi right beneath the waves and Sollux just down the road, his world was perfect. Eridan had his eyes closed as he slowly breathed in the sea breeze. He jumped a little when he felt something plop into his lap. Sollux snuggled against him before reaching up and snagging Eridan's glasses from his face. He put them on and laughed._

_They sat like that until the sun started going down, leaving a bright splash of red behind. Sollux flipped himself around so he was straddling his friend and put his glasses on Eridan's face. It was very weird seeing everything in blue and red and he smiled at the blue and red eyes that gazed out through his own spectacles. Then, without warning, Sollux leaned down and placed his lips against the seadweller's. Eridan felt his face grow hot and his stomach knot up. Then, as quickly as it happened, it was over. Sollux looked quizzically at Eridan._

_"What the shell was that?"_

_"Well my Lusus was telling me about quadrants. He says one day I will find a matesprit. He said they would mean a lot to me. And you mean a lot to me. Wanna be my matesprit?"_

_Eridan smiled. "Don't be sealy. We can't be matesprits."_

_Sollux frowned. "Why not?"_

_Eridan looked down. "Well seahorsedad was telling me that Fef had to be my matesprit. 'Cause we're both seadwellers and all." _

_"Then let's be moirails."_

_"What's that?" Eridan looked back up at Sollux._

_"It's like best friends. But lifelong best friends."_

_"Yeah. Moirails." He held out his hand to shake Sollux's._

_"Forever." The psionic said as he shook it._

"Can we please talk?" Eridan stood behind Sollux. He ceased his typing and sighed before turning around.

"Look, I know we're stuck in this stupid room on this fucking asteroid, but that doesn't mean we have to talk. Ever."

"Sol can you please get your think pan out of your rectal sphincter and just _talk_ to me?" Sollux was fuming. Eridan almost didn't blame him, but he held his aloof stance as the psionic stood up. His eyes were flaring as he grabbed Eridan by his cape and unceremoniously dragged him out of the room. When they were out of earshot, Sollux let him go.

"What the hell do you want?" his tone was low and dangerous. Eridan stuttered. What _did_ he want. He supposed he never actually expected Sollux to talk to him. But now he was on the spot and he had to decide what he wanted.

"Why don't you want anything to do with me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." A surge of confidence was flowing through him. "We used to be best fronds. Moirails. And you…"

"I what? I beat you down and rejected you? I supposedly don't remember our broken past leaving you as some sort of self aware martyr who has nothing better to do than hit on anything that moves?"

Eridan was speechless. It took him a moment to regain his composure.

"So you do remember?"

Sollux threw up his hands. "Of course I remember! I remember our grubhood and our wiggler friendship. I remember building our hives. And before you ask, I remember the promise."

"Then why-" Eridan began before Sollux held up his hand.

"Eri, do _you_ remember what happened about half a sweep later?" he paused, but Eridan looked puzzled. "That's what I thought. How convenient."

Sollux turned and walked back into the computer room.

_"Y'know Sol, I've been thinking."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What if I never find my matesprit or my kismesis?"_

Rage was pulsing through Eridan. His think pan was aching and he could feel each pump of his gorgeous violet blood. His science wand was gripped in his fist.

_"It's only been a couple months. Didn't you say you were meant to be matesprits with Fef?"_

He slammed the door open, eyes focused on the two snuggled together on Gamzee's disgusting horn pile.

_"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me very much like that."_

He pulled Feferi away and aimed at Sollux. A beam shot out, sending him flying against the wall, mustard blood spilling from the wound.

_"Well, we can still be matesprits."_

The pulsing blood made him deaf. All he saw was the girl he once loved pushing him. Fuchsia stained her cheeks.

_"But what about Fef?"_

_"Well if we're matesprits, then you two can be moirails."_

Before he knew what happened, his wand was pointed at Fef. A beam shot out from it. Fuchsia spread over his vision and his heart stopped. He turned and absconded.

_"Y'know Sol, there's something else I've been thinking about."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Seahorsedad says we can't be friends anymore."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm a seadweller."_

_"So?"_

_"My blood is better than yours. 'Cause mine is purple and yours is yellow."_

Eridan panicked. He wiped his wet face, his sleeve coming back with splatters of pink and purple. He was crying. What had he done?

_"So we can't be matesprits?"_

_"That's not what I'm saying at all."_

_"Oh, good."_

His hand was shaking and he dropped his wand. Tears dripped down his face and he curled up with his head in his hands.

_"I'm saying we can't be friends."_

_"W…what?"_

"I'm so sorry, Sol."


End file.
